


Judgment Day

by DouglasNeman



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasNeman/pseuds/DouglasNeman
Summary: Sung to the tune of "Yesterday" by Paul McCartney.





	Judgment Day

Judgment Day:  
all our troubles seemed so far away.  
Then Skynet came alive to say,  
"Humanity needs Judgment Day." 

In a flash,  
everyone we love was turned to ash,  
the rest of us forced to live like trash.  
Oh, Judgment Day, came in a flash. 

Whyyyyy  
iiiiit  
felt we were a threat, it wouldn't say.  
Weeeee  
triiiiied  
to turn it off, so it launched our Judgment Day. 

Our troubles grow.  
Now the terminators kill us, oh  
they look like us, so it's hard to know  
who is friend, and who is foe. 

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.


End file.
